Bobby Possumcods
Robert "Bobby" Possumcods (voiced and portrayed in live-action by Waco O'Guin) is a redneck who lives in a trailer in the middle of Brickleberry National Park. Personality Bobby is very stupid, is visibly overweight, and very inconsiderate. He also often wrecks Brickleberry park out of being drunk or stupid. Since he is a hillbilly, he doesn't know how to do almost anything. One routine task for the rangers is to keep Bobby from flashing his penis out to deer. Another routine task is to collect rent from him, since Bobby has been living in Brickleberry property without paying rent for 2 years. Bobby is a rapist and is known to have zoophilia, as he loves having sex with all types of animals, such as bear cubs, sheep, bison, rhinos and cows. When Bobby tried luring Malloy in for rape using chocolate, Malloy complained he looked exactly like a rapist, and even though that's true, Bobby got offended by this before he proceeded to show Malloy duct tape, chloroform and his court order mandating he stay away from children and small animals. He loves animals a bit too much and Malloy got a taste of this first hand in the pilot episode. Bobby is a stuck-up white trash redneck who holds negative sentiment against all non-white males. However, Bobby hasn't accomplished much either except for being broke, unemployed and illiterate, on account of his poor education. Political Views Bobby is a white supremacist and a right-winger. He hates liberals based on his biased and often inaccurate ideology, opposes abortions having sided with the pro-life cause, and is hostile towards blacks, gays, Mexicans, Jews and immigrants. He clearly dislikes President Barack Obama from his frequent express of hatred towards Obama's policies. He set up his own healthcare system called "O'Bobbycare" for Bodean, but because Bodean lives such an unhealthy lifestyle such as sticking pencils in his eye and eating raw bacon and large sodas, Bobby was ruined by the health care plan and went broke. His hat proves that he is a dedicated lover of the Confederacy, apparently since the Confederate States were considered a symbol of white supremacy over blacks in the United States. Despite being anti-gay, Bobby himself married Bodean in the episode "Obamascare" and many of the animals he molested or had sex with were male. Financial Issues In spite of all of Bobby's sentiments, he has nothing to be proud of himself, Bobby is a redneck who has no job, no money and no actual home other than a teeny-tiny trailer inside Brickleberry. In "Ranger Games", Bobby actually did start working for Woody, though Woody only paid him meth and cocaine. Bobby tried creating a rent-free haven out of Brickleberry for redneck white trash like himself in "Trailer Park" but then it turns out he can't bear to live with his own kind and tried kicking them out. Drug and Alcohol Issues Bobby has serious issues with alcohol and drugs. Bobby has a passion for meth and cocaine having accepted that as pay from Woody for a labor job before instead of actual money. He's also an alcoholic as revealed in "Trailer Park" and whenever he drinks enough to become Drunk Bobby, he steals large, heavy vehicles then drive it recklessly and without direction then cause serious damage to Brickleberry property. Bobby's Quotes of "Wisdom" * Hey! Your goddamn tree wrecked into my stolen tractor now y'all owe me a new stolen tractor! * 'Woody: '''I'm evicting you for tearing up my park! ** '''Bobby: '''That wasn't me, that was "Drunk Bobby". If you want to talk to him, he'll be here in 12 ounces. (''tries to drink his beer can again, but Woody smacks it off) '' * It's a scientific fact that trailer parks make tornadoes horny as shit. * Dammit Bodean, I told you to pack our shit, not our sheep! * These liberals are gonna ban smoking and junk food, take our guns, and probably make us gay marry each other! * BoDean, I'm not asking you to suck it. Just hold it in your mouth. * I'm gonna ask y'all as nice as I possibly can..... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TRAILER PARK! Please! * "Go back to Africa negro!" (''distributed T-shirts that said this) Trivia *On The Damn! Show, Bobby had a wife, Regina Lynn, BoDean's sister, who for some reason never appeared in Brickleberry. *Waco O'Guin has been portraying the live action version of Possumcods for years in O'Guin and Black's underground comedy called "The DAMN! Show." *On occasion, his Confederate flag on his hat will shift into a Freedom Party flag (red cross on blue) from Harry Turtledove’s Southern Victory series. Ironically, the Freedom Party is a Nazi analog, which commits genocide against African Americans, further showing his racist and bigoted side. Gallery HEY you owe me a new stolen tractor.png Possumcods spells cat in the hat.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rapists Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Waco O'Guin Category:Murderers Category:Overweight Characters Category:Bigots Category:Rednecks